Resisting Temptation
by Marufoi-Hime
Summary: Lucius sees somebody take a bite of his forbidden fruit. Will he bite next? Malfoycest, Humiliation,


I Don't Own Anything L

_Chapter 1_

The guests were leaving as Lucius Malfoy stood in the front entrance bidding goodnight to the friends and relatives of the Malfoy family. Today had been the birthday of his heir. Draco Malfoy's fifteenth birthday celebration, an event fit for a king. Although, has a Malfoy ever deserved anything less?

Every pureblood wizarding family had attended. From Avery to Zabini. The guest list exceeded five hundred, resulting in the reopening of the Grand Ballroom. A room in the Manor that has been unused since Lucius married his beloved trophy wife.

"Truly spectacular, Lucius. Wish the boy a happy birthday for me. I would have done it m'self, but I haven't seen 'im since we arrived." slurred a drunken Yaxley.

"I'll be sure to do so. Goodnight." Lucius continued to bid farewell to the remaining guest, till the last of them had gone. Where was his birthday boy? "DINKY!" Seconds later a skinny house elf appeared. She was still young, it was noticeable by how she still smiled brightly when she was called. "Where is Draco?"

Dinky's face lost all expression, and she began to fiddle with her apron. "Uh, Sir… Umm.. Little Master… He is… Um….Uhhh…. Well… He is… " He was most likely off torturing the other house elves. That always made the new ones nervous.

"Out with it already! You useless insect!" Lucius was not a patient man, especially when it came to stammering repulsive creatures, like this habitually happy house elf.

"He's with Mr. Nott in the Guest suite, sir!" Dinky squeezed her eyes shut as tightly as she could, waiting for the punishment she had earned. Instead she just felt a flurry of wind as her master strode from the hall.

" Oh, and Dinky." Lucius peered at the house elf, from the entrance. "Before you go back to your duties" Lucius smirked. " Iron your fingers."

* * *

"_Theo, your shaking" _Draco tittered. Theodore Nott mumbled something in response, but from where Lucius was standing, it was inaudible. The boy was so shy, even if Lucius was listening to him from inside the guest bedroom, as opposed to outside its thick mahogany door, he doubted he'd have any more luck hearing him. Draco had always been an confident and bright boy, just like Lucius was at his age. "_Ouch, be careful_!" Although Draco was much more of a trouble maker than Lucius had ever been. Always playing pranks on the house elves. They went though them so quickly nowadays, and each replacement elf more cheerful and jovial than the last. Fortunately, Draco's high jinks always broken them in rather quickly. _Draco whispered something about fingers. _

Draco has beautiful fingers. Perfect for a pianist. He took lessons when he was young, and still plays on the grand piano in the main sitting room, however he never plays for guests. A musician is not a profession befitting a Malfoy. Whereas if it was acceptable, he could have been outstanding.

"_That's it? You are done? What about me?" _Possibly it was time for Lucius to make his appearance and save the poor house elf those two were toying with. _"Do you expect me to finish it off myself?" _Perhaps he was too late, Lucius smiled to himself. Nevertheless, Draco had to be up early tomorrow morning, it was time Theodore went home.

As Lucius reached out and grasped the decorative gold door knob, Draco let out a high pitched yelp. "Nott! You could be a little more gentle!"

The room was empty. "Draco?" Draco's head popped up from the other side of the bed. He quickly pulled a bathrobe over his naked shoulders with shaking hands. His eyes were open so wide, the whites were visible all around his light grey irises. Lucius wouldn't have been surprised to find him sitting over there elbow deep in a cookie jar, with that expression.

Lucius' stern Malfoy mask never wavered from his well-bred features, as he stood, now on the opposite side of the bed, with his son in nothing but a luxurious bathrobe, and Nott in the process of franticly doing up his trousers. "Dinky!" The house elf immediately appeared to Lucius' left, on the bed. "Assist Mr. Nott to the floo, I think it's time he went home." Nott grabbed the rest of the his clothes, and made his way to the door, turning and mouthing _'sorry' _to Draco. "Now Mr. Nott!" Lucius' eyes never leaving his son.

The bedroom door quietly clicked shut. You couldn't have cut the tension with a knife if you tried. Draco was suppose to be saving himself for his bride. He was only fifteen. Regardless of that, why would he give something so precious to someone of a lower class wizarding family? it was beneath him. "Father, I-"

"Silence!" Lucius was shaking with anger. He couldn't deny that Draco was a beautiful boy. The temptation would be there, but didn't he raise him better to know not to indulge in every decidedly good opportunity that presented itself?

"Father, it wasn't what it looked like, really we were only-"

"Do not lie to me Draconis!"

"But Father, it really was _nothing_!" Draco was flushed, and fiddling with the tie on his robe. Aside from how absurd his contention was, his body language screamed falsehood. Did Draco really think he was this credulous?

"Nothing?" Lucius seized Draco's forearm and whirled him around, and forcing him forward, till he was bent over the side of the bed. Lucius reached up underneath Draco's robe, his other hand still clenched around his sons arm. With two fingers, Lucius pushed past the pucker of skin with ease. "Nothing?" The muscle was stretched and the tender flesh was wet. Lucius removed his fingers, letting them travel along the curve of his bottom, coating his fingers with the semen that was trailing down his thighs. Lucius whipped Draco back around, holding his fingers up to the youths face, the crude substances odour was strong at this closeness. Draco looked away, his eyes turning red, tears threatening to fall.

"Look at me, Draco" But the boy turned away. Lucius slapped him across the face, the offensive fluid smeared on his cheek. "Do not defy me Draco!" Draco looked at his Father, his head still turned away. He was trembling horribly, humiliated by his Fathers actions, and ashamed of his own. His face flaring pink with embarrassment.

Lucius let go of Draco, whose legs immediately gave out and he crumbled to the ground. "Clean your self off, then go to bed. I do not want to see you again tonight." With that, Lucius left the room.

* * *

TBC

* * *


End file.
